Realization
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Boq and Elphaba have a little conversation about the treatment of Animals, and he realizes a few more things. Bookverse, complete.


Elphaba had nearly gone white at the sight of the baby Lion(lion?) being possibly abused in the name of progress. "C'mon Elphie, you look ill. Let's go to the cafe, I'll by you a tea and you can calm down." Boq half expected her to protest, but she didn't. That was more worrisome than anything else.

She was clearly dazed and he pulled the chair out for her, something she wouldn't have allowed normally. He ordered for her, which wasn't so odd because she always ordered mineral tea anyway. "Elphie, talk to me. Don't take this the wrong way, but you've gone white."

"This has to have something to do with Doctor Dillamond." She looked up. "Don't tell me I'm being paranoid, the baby- it doesn't so much matter if it was actually a Lion or a lion- was terrified. You can't remove pain. That poor thing already understands pain."

He awkwardly patted the back of her hand. She didn't look at him. "If it helps, they managed to steal it away. Doctor Nikidik can't hurt it anymore."

She raked a hand through her hair. "But what about next time? He can surely get some other Cub wherever he got this one. It'll be hurt too. We can't save every Animal."

"But-" He was cut off by their waiter bringing their drinks.

She didn't let him finish his thought. "And it's more than that. If mute Animals are thought to be no better than animals, it's not long before their treated like they aren't intelligent. I have Doctor Dillamond's notes, but I can't understand them well enough to use them.

She looked up again, and Boq realized she was attempting to not let emotion get the better of her. He was touched by it. Elphaba so rarely showed her emotions. He was surprised she trusted him enough to be on the verge of tears in front of him. She took a deep breath, raising her tea to her lips. She took a drink, but it did little to calm her.

She believed so much in what she was saying. He knew he didn't understand enough to rightfully comment on whether or not her beliefs had any basis in reality. But she thought they did. He realized it was her passion that drew people to her. She had a charisma. It was enough to make you forget her skin tone... which wasn't really so off putting anyway. The green was a nice color, just unusual... It could be appealing, and it flattered her. He couldn't picture her without it.

Wait, what was he thinking about? Elphaba wasn't... He, he didn't think of her in that way, not normally. She was _Elphaba _for Lurline's sake. It wasn't like his attraction to her pretty roommate, that was for sure... but (and this was hard to admit) it was attraction.

In the time it took him to dwell on this, she had calmed somewhat. "Boq? What?"

He snapped his head back to her, telling himself to not think about things. "Nothing, sorry. I got... distracted. Are you feeling better? You're not so pale." And it was true, she had some of her color back. While most people looked sick when they were green, she looked much better that way. "You look a lot better."

"I look green, you mean." But she seemed to realize that he hadn't meant to offend her, and it wasn't quite right to snap at him. "Yeah, I've calmed down. Thank you. It was easier to vent to you than to try to talk to Glinda. She means well, but I don't think she'd understand."

He nodded, leaving some money on the table to pay. Normally she objected when he paid for her, but she didn't protest then. "Good. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

They walked back in a comfortable silence, neither one bothering to fill it with chatter. It wasn't necessary. He couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. So many little comments she had made seemed to be potentially meant in a different light than he had previously assumed. When they reached Crage Hall, she simply said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned to head inside, but he stopped her, "Elphie!"

She turned around, raising her eyebrow. "What is it, Boq?" She stepped off of the steps, walking back to him.

What had he meant to say? _Elphie, when we were out I was thinking about how you aren't so gawky after all, and I'm a little attracted to you. _"Don't worry, you're not the only one who's worried about the Animals."

Her eyes narrowed. She knew that wasn't what he meant to say. "Umm. Right..." She smiled a little. "Thanks, again."

The day made Boq think far too much.


End file.
